staintonhopkins_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeny Alone (series)
The Greeny Alone series is american five chapters and parody of Home Alone. Film series The five chapters and comedy classic are Greeny Alone so series. Greeny Alone (2006) Main article: Greeny Alone ''Greeny Alone ''is primarily a coming-of-age story about an 8-year-old boy named Little Guy, and gone is the youngest of five children who is frequently tormented by his older brothers and sisters. After events transpire between him and his family, he wishes he had no family when his mother is punishing him for what he feels are unjustified reasons, from city and has new born Tailor' house. She warns him to be careful what he wishes for closer look, she's you wakes up the next day to discover he is the only one left in the house Little Guy and Greek Tailor gone home, he's Ann and Greek Tailor to the next doors crystal mad foundation through dear master. He thinks his wish came true and that he is finally alone without his obnoxious family, in reality for handicaps was left home by mistake Little Guy. His family is end road timing hand to Little Guy for a holiday trip with Goofyville saying about races fresh blood closeup special guest home alone city first years old good girl and bad guy. You home in city of murdering and two twin brother killed by Santed Sailor and Gree Guy is death was passed away from looser, happy folks home at the lost city being back to the american governmental. While his parents realize their mistake and scramble to get back to the United States, Little Guy and her name Greek meet Ann Tailor go home house, a pair of thieves who are called the "Greeny, is Alone?", attempt to rob the house and Little Guy is forced to hold them back with a collection of homemade baby boom traps, they get arrested at the end of the film with Little Guy meet Ann and Greek Tailor goes to policeman saying booby trapped by city. Greeny Alone 2: Lost in New Greeny City (2007) Main article: Greeny Alone 2: Lost in New Greeny City Two years later, Little Guy and his family are taking another Christmas day trip, this time to Greeny Phatom TVs shows 20 years later Little Guy and home alone returns to first film. During the crashing internet chaos at the airports, he gets separated from them and accidentally gets on a plane to New Greeny City (parody of New York City). After enjoying himself there for a while, he runs into Dr. Beanson and when, who now call themselves the "Close Police Friends!", have escaped from prison during a riot and end up in New Greeny as well flag nation madness. This time, he leads them to a relative's house, which is being renovated, and once again foils them with his booby traps, before they finally get killer and one murder with Santed Sailor, from Santed Sailor is death when Little Guy and Ann Tailor getting lost Greek Tailor arrested by New Greeny City Police Department NGCPD (the parody of New York City Police Department). Return to Goofyville meeting with Ann and Greek Tailor coming home surprises thinking of you about Little Guy comes home, go home with Goofville parking house and outside fountain cheering new home special guest house meet Gree Guy, Mr. Benson, Ms. Beanson, Sir. Greg, Sgt. James, Prof. Bart and Lt. Tommy his new favorites teenager. At the end of movie sense home return home careers. Greeny Alone 3 - Meet the Miles Prower (2008) Main article: Greeny Alone 3 - Meet the Miles Prower The film does not revolve around Little Guy and Dr. PBS-son, but centers on Big Ben Prower, a young boy who is home alone with the chicken-pox, but gets better. At this time, four burglars working for a Las Greeny terrorist group are sent by their boss to obtain a top-secret microchip that can act as a cloaking device for a missile heavens fool. They succeed in retrieving it and hide it in a remote controlled house, but due to a luggage mix-up at the airport with the poker's neighbor Ann Tailor, the car lands in the hands of Little Guy from who is given the car for shoveling the snow on her driveway. The burglars begin systematically searching every house on his street, once they realize he has the master with no chip, just baskets they prepare to invade deliver his house, she devises elaborate traps and bamboozles the four crooks with the help of his pet rat, his brother's pet parrot, and some intricate tripwires, all the while monitoring them with a video camera on the race fight war. Greeny Alone 4 (2009) Main article: Greeny Alone 4 The fourth installment was class work as a home, and then film returns to the original's main character, Little Guy (played by Dom Walsh) and one of the two Mr. Sticky (Rick Morgan), Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike) and his friends. Tailor's parents have divorced, and he lives with his mother, meet decides to go spend Christmas with his father and his rich girlfriend, Ann Tailor, but finds himself having to deal with his old nemesis Little Guy, and his new sidekick Little Girl meets Little Guy and and his wife Dr. PBS' house who takes the place of 20 years parodied by since he and Dr. PBS-son put their partnership to an end, when is booby traps when no longer Santed Sailor ending after. Greeny Alone 5 (2013) Main article: Greeny Alone 5 On announced of the comedy, it's executive produced by Dan Pullman, The film stars Dom Walsh and Don Marks. The story centers on the family's relocation from Goofyville and New Greeny City, where Prower becomes convinced that his new house is annual awards called, "The Big Screamers" (parody of The Big Screen). When his parents become stranded across town, in sound formers frontier cold sets traps to catch his new home's ghosts, but instead proves troublesome for a group naughty return called ends booby traps. The fifth and final installment are 20 years later has last Greeny Alone series and moment ago, at the end of five years later. Category:Greeny Alone Category:David Hopkins Category:Walt Disney Foundation Category:Universal Studios films Category:American film Category:Non-musical films Category:Animation film Category:Animated comedy film Category:English-Languages films Category:Inspired by "An American Tail, Young Sherlock Holmes and Oh, God!" Category:Parody of "Home Alone"